Dragonball Z A captive sayain
by Cokusan
Summary: A group of middle class sayain warriors set out to conquer a planet ordered by Freeza, but when the inhabitants proof to much for the sayains, they are captured, what will happen to them? Will there destroyed pride drive them crazy? R&R please.


Captive sayain

Captive sayain

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the original characters or names.

Claimer: I do own the new characters in this story, if you want to use them, contact me.

Notes: I'm 14 and from Holland, so if there are any spelling mistakes, excuse me.

The planet Gurya in the western quadrant, early afternoon

A group of six men flew through the air, surrounded by an aura of white energy. They wore uncommon looking pieces of armour, with strange shoulder pads.

They had funny looking green devices over their eyes and what was most unusual, they all had long, furry tails. 'I spot some high powerlevels, west of here.' Said one of the men.

He was tall, had Caesar cut black hair and light brown eyes. He had long legs and big muscled arms. 'I see them too Grash.' Replied a large fat man with a mohawk haircut and a small moustache, he had brown hair. The man with the Caesar cut nodded.

'All right, Hurk, you go and scout ahead.' The tallest and thinnest man of the bunch nodded, he had a black mullet cut and a beard. 'Will do, Grash.' Replied Hurk and he flew even faster then the rest of the men and quickly disappeared out of sight.

Grash, the leader of the squad had great confidence in Hurk, his right hand man. He always laughed at Aplur's ridiculous Mohawk haircut. There where three other men in his squad,

All brothers.

The oldest, Battro was a small, but muscular man with black hair and a pompadour haircut.

His brothers, the twins Proy and Gray looked exactly the same, taller then Battro, muscled and bald.

The only difference between them was that Proy had a goatee, which made him look like, well a goat. 'Let's wait there and wait for Hurk's report.' Said Grash and he descended and on a field of grass, the other men landed soon after him and they sat down.

Hurk arrived at a small village, there where multiple small houses and well was placed in the centre of a small paved square. Hurk landed and the device on his eye beeped.

'What? A powerlevel of 6000?' he gasped in shock. 'Another one, this one's even stronger, 6500! No way!' Hurk shook his head and flew high up into the air.

'Better stay out of sight with men with these kind of powerlevels around!' shouted Hurk. He pressed a button on the device. 'Grash! I've spotted multiple high powerlevels!'

Grash nodded, they where still at the place they landed not so long ago. 'I already knew that, how much are they exactly?' he asked. Hurk wept some sweat of his forehead.

He coughed softly. 'Well?' Grash asked impatiently. 'One is 6000, another is 6500.' Grash gasped. 'Hurk, get out of there!' Grash barked. Hurk nodded. 'Don't have to tell me twice.'

He said and he started to fly towards Grash' power signal. He had flown halfway and looked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed, he couldn't see anything behind him.

He turned his head again when he crashed into something, he shouted in pain as he bounced back. A strange looking green alien with big red eyes looked at him. He opened his mouth, revealing four sharp teeth.

The alien was bald and wore short pants, he didn't wear a shirt, and his chest was covered in scars. 'What is your business here, stranger?' asked the alien. Hurk pressed a button on the device.

'750, that means I can handle you!' Hurk charged at the alien and threw a right hook. The alien was caught on the side of his head and launched through the air. Hurk quickly chased him and kicked him down towards the ground.

The alien was about to crash into the ground when he gained control over his body and landed on his feet. 'Impressive, for a stranger.' The alien said and he wiped some blood from his chin.

He got into a stance and powered up, an aura started to flare around him. He shouted, powering up even more. He created an hole in the ground with his power outburst.

Hurk checked the device again. 'No way! 5000, better get the hell out of here!' he shouted and started to fly towards Grash as fast as he could, but the alien kept up with him.

_How could this be, he was one of the fastest middle class sayains for Vegeta's sake! _

He fired a blast at his pursuer in frustration. The blast flew towards the alien at high speed but was easily deflected by the alien.

The alien grinned and speeded up a little bit, enjoying the panic visible in Hurk's face. Hurk pressed his device. 'Grash! I'm being chased! Help me!' He shouted.

Grash nodded, he wouldn't hesitate to help his friend, not even if it could mean death. 'Hurk is in danger! Follow me!' Grash commanded and he and the other tailed men flew off towards Hurk.

The alien raised his fist and held it back, ready to strike, but he never got the chance. Grash boot drilled deep into his face, blood flying out of his mouth.

The alien quickly recovered however and blocked Grash' following jab with his forearm. He wanted to counter the attack with an uppercut, but Grash ducked down and avoided the blow.

He blasted the alien in his stomach with a close range ki attack. The explosion sent Grash back and he was caught by Battro. A huge cloud of smoke had appeared where the blast had been fired.

The smoke cleared and the alien appeared, breathing heavily, blood rushing out of his mouth. He had a large cut wound above his left eye too. 'I admit… most impressive.' He mumbled with a lot of effort, before losing consciousness and falling to the ground.

Grash slowly regained his breath and watched as Hurk started to load up a powerful blast.

'Payback time!' shouted Hurk and he threw the blast. The blast hit the alien and an enormous explosion created a huge crater in the ground.

The body of the alien had been incinerated by the blast. 'Where the hell did that fool Freeza send us to, we have to get out of here-' said Aplur, but his sentence was cut off.

A beam pierced his stomach and killed Aplur instantly. Grash looked around, angered and he started to press his device rapidly, but no numbers showed up. 'Where the hell are you, you coward!' he shouted in anger.

He aimed his device at a rock below them. 'There you are!' he yelled and the alien revealed himself, flying up into the air. He started to laugh. Grash shouted in anger.

'What's so funny, green man?' Grash quickly turned around when he heard Hurk scream, another alien had hammer smashed Hurk on his neck, knocking him out.

Grash was about to attack the alien when a fist hit his face and his world turned black.

-CLIFFHANGER-

Powerlevels:

Grash: 4000

Hurk: 2600

Aplur: 2500

Battro: 2000

Proy: 1700

Gray: 1600


End file.
